batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman Forever
Batman Forever ist eine US-amerikanische Comicverfilmung des Regisseurs Joel Schumacher aus dem Jahr 1995. Die Geschichte Batman und die Polizei von Gotham City werden von dem Gangster Two-Face in Atem gehalten, der in der Stadt zahlreiche Überfälle begeht. Unterstützt werden sie in ihrem Kampf von der Psychologin Dr. Chase Meridian, die von Batman geradezu fasziniert ist. Nachdem Batman mal wieder einen von Two-Faces Überfällen vereitelt hat, will sich dieser an ihm rächen. Er stürmt eine Wohltätigkeitszirkusvorstellung und droht alle Anwesenden mit einer Bombe zu töten. Die Bombe kann im letzten Moment von der Akrobatentruppe der Flying Graysons aus dem Zirkus geschafft werden, aber dabei kommt die gesamte Familie bis auf den jüngsten Sohn Dick um. Bruce Wayne fühlt sich schuldig am Tod der Familie und nimmt ihn bei sich auf. Gleichzeitig erschafft sich Wayne aber auch einen weiteren Feind: In seiner Firma arbeitet der verschrobene Edward Nygma an einer Box, die die Gehirnströme von Menschen verstärken kann. Wayne stoppt Edwards Forschungen und dieser wird entlassen. Nygma wird wütend, stellt aber fest, dass er mit seiner Box auch die Gehirnströme von Menschen aufnehmen kann. Nygma tötet seinen Chef, indem er dessen Selbstmord vortäuscht und einen Abschiedsbrief fälscht. Er entschließt sich, eine zweite Identität anzunehmen und wird so zum genialen Superschurken Riddler. Kurz darauf verbündet sich Nygma mit Two-Face um das größte Rätsel zu lösen: „Wer ist Batman?“. Dank des genialen Intellekts Riddlers und der Muskelkraft von Two-Face und seinen Gehilfen, rauben sie hunderte von Banken, Schmuckhändlern und Läden aus, um so Riddlers Nygma-Box produzieren zu können. Tatsächlich wird die Box zum gewaltigen Erfolg und Riddler kontrolliert schon bald Gotham City. Schon bald darauf befindet sich anstatt eines großen Fledermausszeichens ein Fragezeichen am Himmel, welches Batman provozieren soll. Währenddessen hat Dick herausgefunden, dass Bruce Wayne Batman ist und will als sein Partner Robin Rache an Two-Face nehmen. Zunächst lehnt Batman ab, aber dann kommen Two-Face und der Riddler hinter sein Geheimnis und stürmen an Halloween Wayne Manor. Sie zerstören das Batmobil und entführen Chase. Gemeinsam machen sich Batman und Robin daran Chase zu retten. Robin kann Two-Face besiegen, entschließt sich aber ihn zu verschonen und wird dabei seinerseits gefangen genommen. Der Riddler will nun, dass sich Batman zwischen der Rettung Robins und Chases entscheidet um herauszufinden, ob dieser Batman oder Bruce Wayne ist. Batman sprengt die Maschine, wobei das Gehirn des Riddlers von zu viel Wissen überlastet wird. Er kann sowohl Robin als auch Chase retten. Auch Two-Face wird besiegt und versinkt am Ende im Wasser. Der Film endet mit Edward Nygma, der im Arkham Asylum sitzt und dort behauptet Batman zu sein. Unterschiede zu der Comic Vorlage: * Batman und Robins Anzüge haben im Film (wie auch in der Fortsetzung) Nippel, was in den Comics nicht der Fall ist. * Die Figur des Two-Face wird als deutlich hyperaktiver,mordlustiger und verrückter dargestellt als in den Comics. * Zudem wird es im Film dargestellt als sei er für den Tod der Familie Grayson verantwortlich was in den Comics ebenfalls nicht der Fall ist. * Gotham City wird im Film (Und auch in der Fortsetzung) als deutlich Heller und Farbenfroher dargestellt als den Comics ,wie auch in den Vorherigen Filmen. * Ebenso werden auch die Kostüme der Schurken Two-Face und Riddler bunter dargestellt als in den Comics. * Im Film erinnert der Riddler mehr an einen wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftler ,als an einen Rästselmeister wie in den Comics. Einspielergebnis und Kritiken: Der Filme hatte ein Buget von 100 Millionen US-Dollar und Spielte mehr als das Dreifache ein, und wahr damit ein Erfolg an den Kinokassen. Der Film bekam gemischte Kritiken von Kritikern und Fans. Während das Schauspiel von Val Kilmer als Batman/ Bruce Wayne überwiegend gelobt wurden ist, so wurde die Handlung wie auch die Darstellung der Schurken Two-Face und Riddler kritisiert. Trivia * Brad Dourif kam für die Rolle des Riddlers in Frage. Mark Hamill kam ebenfalls kurz in Betracht. Mark Hamill spricht in der Batman: Animated Series den Joker. * Während Jim Carrey lernte mit seinem goldenen Stab umzugehen, zerbrach er mehrere davon und zerstörte teilweise seine Trailer-Einrichtung. * Dick Grayson erwähnt bei seiner Namenswahl „Nightwing“ als Option. In den Comics wurde Dick Grayson zu Nightwing, nachdem er das Robin-Kostüm an den Nagel hing. * Im Arkham Asylum arbeitet Dr. Burton. Ein Hinweis auf Batman Forever-Produzent Tim Burton. * Als Batman und Robin Claw Island erreichen, meint Robin „Holey rusted metal, Batman!“, Batman reagiert schockiert auf diesen Satz und Robin erklärt: „The ground, it’s all metal. It’s full of holes. You know, holey“ – eine witzige Anspielung auf die alte TV-Serie, in der Robin Situationen oft mit einem „Heiliges dies und das, Batman!“ kommentierte. Leider schaffte es diese Anspielung nicht in die deutsche Übersetzung. * Will Shortz, der „Puzzlemaster“ von National Public Radio und Redakteur des NY Times Kreuzworträtsels, kreierte die Rätselfragen des Riddlers. * Die Kratzer auf Two-Faces Münze formen die Initialen HD – Harvey Dent. * Bob Kanes Witwe Elizabeth Sanders ist in Batman Forever als Gossip Gerty zu sehen. * Die Kostüme der Flying Graysons beziehen sich optisch auf das Robin-Kostüm aus den Comics. * Frühe Entwürfe des finalen Showdowns auf Claw Island beinhalteten einen riesigen, muskulösen Riddler, der auf seinem Thron sitzt als Batman ihn konfrontiert. Mit einem Klick auf seinen Totenkopf klappt sich die Körperschale auseinander und der Riddler in seinem weiß-grünen Kostüm steigt heraus. Diese Beschreibung findet man im Roman zum Film, und wurde auch im Videospiel zum Film aufgegriffen. * Als Bruce und Dick auf der Nygma-Party eintreffen, ist Chris O’Donnells Schwester im Hintergrund zu erkennen. * Im Film lässt Two-Face seine Münze so oft flippen, bis er sie das Ergebnis zeigt, das er will. In den Comics ist es allerdings ein Schlüsselelement seiner gespaltenen Persönlichkeit, dass er die Entscheidung der Münze akzeptieren muss. * Wenn sich Dick Grayson das Batmobil „borgt“, ist im Hintergrund ein McDonalds-Restaurant zu sehen. Joel Schumacher setzte es in den Hintergrund, obwohl es McDonalds um einiges präsenter haben wollte. * Alec Baldwin wäre fast als Batman gecastet worden. * Tom Hanks soll die erste Wahl gewesen sein, Michael Keaton als Batman zu ersetzen. * Chases Bemerkung „Oder brauche ich hautenges Vinyl und eine hübsche Peitsche“, bezieht sich auf Catwoman aus Batmans Rückkehr. * Als Dick sich entscheidet nicht in Wayne Manor zu bleiben, macht Bruce ihn darauf aufmerksam dass der Zirkus inzwischen schon in Metropolis sein muss. Dort lebt Superman. * Der Sicherheitsbeamte aus der zweiten Bank von Gotham, den Two-Face in den Safe sperrt, wurde speziell für Wayne Knight („Seinfeld“) geschrieben, von dem man erwartete, dass er den Part übernimmt. Dazu kam es leider nicht. * Die Außenaufnahmen von Wayne Manor wurden am Webb Institute of Naval Architecture auf Long Island, New York gedreht. Das Produktionsteam musste das „W“ am Eingangstor abändern, da dahinter noch ein Anker abgebildet war. * Joel Schumachers Entscheidung Nippel auf das Batman-Kostüm zu packen und Robin einen Ohrring zu verpassen stoß auf Widerstand, auch Batman-Schöpfer Bob Kane war nicht gerade begeistert. Doch Schumacher wollte dem Kostüm einen anatomischen Look verpassen, und der Ohrring sollte Robin moderner wirken lassen. * Die Schauspieler Kimberly Scott (Bruces Sekretärin) und Michael Paul Chan (ein Wayne Enterprises Mitarbeiter) spielten in Batman & Robin die beiden Wissenschaftler im Gotham Observatorium. * Olympia Gymnast Mitchell Gaylord war das Stuntdouble für Chris O’Donnell. * Val Kilmer befand sich gerade in einer Fledermaushöhle in Afrika, als er erfuhr das er der neue Batman sein wird. * 25 Minuten des Films wurden farblich digital korrigiert. Darunter sämtliche Batcave aufnahmen, die vorher in einem braunen Farbton gehalten wurden und nachträglich blau gefärbt wurden. * Ursprünglich sollte auch Scarecrow einen Gastauftritt haben, allerdings gab es schon genug Bösewichte in dem Film. Dieser Part wurde gestrichen. * Scott Speedman („Underworld“) wurde als Robin getestet. * Die Szene, in der Dick seine Wäsche per Kung-Fu-Bewegung trocknet, wurde Bild-für-Bild aus dem Hong Kong-Film “Yong zhe wu ju“ / „Dreadnaught“ übernommen. * Joel Schumacher fragte Bono, Leadsänger von U2, ob er seine Rolle des Macphisto, die er während seiner ZOOTV-Tour spielte, in Batman Forever aufgreifen möchte. Aber Bono wollte nicht, da er mit seiner ZOOTV-Tour auch Macphisto beendete. U2 steuerte den Song „Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me“ dem Soundtrack bei. * Leonardo DiCaprio machte einen Screentest für die Rolle des Robin. * Nachdem Tim Burton aus dem Projekt ausstieg, bot sich Sam Raimi als neuer Regisseur an. Doch das Studio wollte einen bekannteren Namen für diesen Film. Danach drehte Raimi Spider-Man und Spider-Man 2. * Robin Williams war der erste, dem die Rolle des Riddlers angeboten wurde. Er fand das Script grottenschlecht, und war auch noch etwas verärgert darüber, wie einst das Joker-Casting zum ersten Batman-Film ablief. * Nachdem das Batmobil die Wand hinauffuhr, sollte eine längere Verfolgungssequenz folgen. Aus Zeit-und Geldgründen konnte diese nicht umgesetzt werden, fand aber ihren Weg in „Batman & Robin“. * Angeblich soll es letztendlich nur noch zwei Kandidaten für die Rolle des Robin gegeben haben: Chris O`Donnell und Leonardo DiCaprio. Die Produzenten ließen dabei auf einer Comic-Convention 11jährige (die Zielgruppe des Films) entscheiden, wer von beiden Schauspielern einen Kampf für sich entscheiden könnte. Der Gewinner war Chris O`Donnell. * Michael Jackson erkundigte sich telefonisch bei Joel Schumacher, ob er nicht die Rolle des Riddlers übernehmen könnte. Die Trivia Informationen stammen von www.batmannews.de en:Batman Forever es:Batman Forever Kategorie:Filme und Serien Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Burtonverse